Semoga Lekas Sembuh!
by Sachertorteei
Summary: AU! Saat makna sebuah kalimat sederhana dari seorang bocah asing ternyata memiliki dampak besar bagi seorang pasien rawat inap yang kesepian. Diceritakan dari sudut pandang seorang pasien yang buta dengan dunia medis. WARNING inside!


Jendela geser ganda terbuka, membiarkan secercah sinar mentari hangat menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan dengan interior bernuansa putih. Lembutnya angin menjelang pergantian musim menerpa lembaran gorden putih yang terpaku di bingkai kusen jendela, mengakibatkan derik gerigi gorden berbunyi pelan. Tidak ada yang spesial dari ruangan itu; satu set sofa model Tuxedo diletakan tak jauh dari jendela, bersebrangan dengan toilet yang berfungsi ganda dengan kamar mandi. Ditambah sebuah lemari pendingin—yang lebih terlihat seperti brankas—berdiri tegap di dekat sudut ruangan tak jauh dari sofa. Terakhir, sebuah TV layar datar tergantung di sudut atas ruangan, menghadap langsung ke arah ranjang besi tinggi, lengkap dengan alat-alat medis—yang hanya Tuhan tahu apa itu gerangan—berjejer rapi di sisi ruangan lainnya. Fasilitas yang cukup lengkap untuk kamar pasien kelas VVIP.

Iris matanya yang berwarna rubi menatap kosong ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bau ruangan yang kental akan karbol aerosol menempel lekat di hidung, membuatnya muak akan tempat ini. Diabaikannya selang infus yang semenjak kemarin menusuk sebelah lengan kanannya, di tangannya sendiri terdapat beberapa perban kecil yang menempel akibat tusukan jarum suntik.

Sekarang pikirannya tengah sibuk mengawang pada kejadian satu minggu lalu. Saat itu dirinya sedang ada di Kyoto, melakukan observasi lapangan untuk sebuah proyek akhir tingkat empatnya. Semua berjalan lancar sesuai dengan perkiraan sang mahasiswa semester akhir yang absolut, semua ada dalam kendalinya, sebelum hari itu. Ia jatuh tersungkur secara tiba-tiba; nafasnya memburu, setiap helaan nafas yang diambilnya lolos menyisakan bunyi aneh yang tercekat di kerongkongannya. Mata merah delimanya membulat, tidak lama kemudian kepalanya menjadi pening, lalu ada sensasi panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan sesak—ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa—rasanya seperti ada jalinan tali tambang imajiner yang mengikat dari dada hingga tenggorokkannya. Mencengkram tubuhnya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Tidak—ia tidak bisa bernafas! Sebanyak apapun ia menghirup udara, oksigen itu seperti menolak untuk masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Sakit dan sesak yang ia rasakan mendorongnya untuk otomatis terbatuk. Terbatuk beberapa kali hingga menarik perhatian rekan-rekannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, pandangannya kabur ketika Reo Mibuchi dengan wajah pucat berteriak memanggil namanya dan berlari mendekati dirinya.

Pertama kali Akashi Seijuurou sadar, ia tengah berbaring di sebuah rumah sakit swasta di Kyoto, ditemani keempat rekannya. Namun, disinilah seorang Akashi Seijuurou sekarang, duduk di sebuah kamar VVIP di rumah sakit yang memiliki afiliasi dengan Universitas Tokyo. Ayahnya, Akashi Masaomi, telah memindahkan putra semata wayangnya itu dengan alasan '_agar mudah dipantau'_ tak lama setelah mendengar kabar putranya tumbang. Kata-kata yang sangat manis, jika saja mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang Ayah tidak pernah menjenguknya satu kali pun semenjak dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**Semoga Lekas Sembuh!**

.

.

.

**By: Sachertorteei**

.

**Desclaimer**

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © 2008-2014 by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kuroko no Basuke: EXTRA GAME © 2014 by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

**WARNING!**

.

**Alternate Universe | Alternate Age | Collage-Student!Akashi | Patient!Akashi | Doctor!Midorima | Child!Kuroko | Possibility Typo | Possibility Out of Character**

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan yang diketuk tiga kali membuyarkan lamunan Akashi, seorang perawat berpakaian putih masuk bersama seorang pria berjas dokter lengkap dengan stetoskop yang tersampir di lehernya. Sebuah kartu pengenal tersemat di saku jas putihnya; nama Midorima Shintarou tercetak jelas tepat disamping sebuah foto berukuran 3×4 cm diikuti oleh informasi mengenai sang dokter. Dia adalah dokter penanggung jawab Akashi Seijuurou selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini. _Pemeriksaan sore_; pikir Akashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Selama satu minggu dirawat disini, Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan jadwal yang berlaku. Mulai dari ia terbangun pukul 06.00 pagi, kemudian seorang perawat akan membantu Akashi membersihkan tubuhnya pukul 07.00, sarapan dan minum obat pagi pukul 07.30, pemeriksaan pagi pukul 08.00, makan siang dan minum obat siang pukul 12.00, makan malam pukul 04.00, membersihkan tubuh lagi pukul 04.30, pemeriksaan sore pukul 05.00, dan terakhir, minum obat sebelum tidur pukul 08.00 malam.

Dokter Midorima mendekat, wajahnya yang berbingkai kacamata tetap kaku seperti biasa. "Selamat sore, Akashi." Sapa sang dokter. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" seperti biasa, sebelum pemeriksaan berlangsung ia akan menanyakan kabar Akashi terlebih dahulu. Entah itu adalah prosedur yang diwajibkan pihak rumah sakit atau memang pada dasarnya dokter Midorima _memang peduli _pada pasiennya, Akashi tidak tahu.

Dan seperti biasa—seperti sekarang misalnya—pada saat Akashi ditanyai seperti ini, ia akan menjawab, "lebih baik, Shintarou-sensei." Lengkap dengan senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Dokter Midorima bergumam tidak jelas seperti, '_bagus-lah',_ dan '_aku senang mendengarnya_,' sebelum dokter muda itu membuka sedikit baju pasien berwarna kelabu milik Akashi dan menempelkan stetoskop yang dingin di dada telanjangnya. "Tegakkan tubuhmu, dan tarik nafas," ucapnya lebih pada perintah. Akashi melakukan apa yang dititahkan sang dokter, sementara dokter muda itu memindah-mindahkan stetoskopnya. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Akashi terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali saat mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, sehingga membuat dokter Midorima menarik mundur stetoskopnya. _Sudah cukup_; pikir sang dokter muda. Dengan hati-hati ia mengelus punggung Akashi hingga batuknya mereda.

"Maaf," ucap Akashi lemah. "Haruskah kita mengulanginya?"

Perawat yang merupakan asisten dokter Midorima menyerahkan catatan yang dialasi oleh papan dada dari kayu, lalu mencatat beberapa hal penting. "Tidak perlu, kurasa sudah cukup. Bisa kuperiksa punggungmu sekarang?"

Akashi mengangguk, ia memajukan sedikit letak duduknya hingga ia merasa telah memberikan akses yang cukup leluasa bagi dokter di hadapannya. Dokter Midorima segera menempelkan kepalanya di punggung Akashi, mendengarkan deru nafasnya yang teratur namun berbunyi janggal, sesekali dokter muda itu menekan beberapa titik di punggung Akashi lalu mendengarkannya lagi. Hingga dokter muda itu merasa sudah cukup, ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Mencatat kembali beberapa hal yang dirasa penting, dan berbicara pada perawatnya. Dengan sigap dan telaten, sang perawat mengotak-atik dan melakukan sesuatu dengan infus Akashi.

"Sepertinya kondisimu memang lebih baik walaupun batuk dan nafasmu belum benar," ujar sang dokter. "Pastikan malam nanti kau meminum obatnya, dan tolong jangan biarkan tubuhmu dingin."

"Akan kupastikan, Shintarou-sensei." Timbal Akashi tenang.

Dokter Midorima melirik meja beroda yang terletak di dekat kaki Akashi. Sebuah papan Shogi terbuka lengkap dengan bidaknya yang tergeletak secara acak, beberapa buku yang berbeda dengan kemarin bertumpuk tepat disamping papan Shogi. Dokter Midorima pun menghela nafas, "aku tahu sekarang kau merasa sehat, Akashi. Tapi tolong biarkan tubuhmu beristirahat. Jangan tidur terlalu larut hanya untuk membaca atau bermain Shogi. Asma-mu belum sembuh."

Akashi diam mendengarkan, terkadang tingkah dokter Midorima mengingatkannya dengan mendiang ibunya, Akashi Shiori. "Baik, Shintarou-sensei." Wajah Akashi menggelap, ia tidak suka diperintah orang lain. Dirinya-lah yang biasa memberi perintah. Namun dalam kasus ini, sang dokter memiliki wewenang yang sah agar kesehatan Akashi cepat membaik.

Dokter Midorima melirik singkat perawatnya yang sudah selesai berkutat dengan infus Akashi. "Kami pergi dulu, Akashi." Ucapnya tenang tidak menyadari raut gundah Akashi. "Tekan tombol merah jikalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, selamat sore." imbuhnya ramah.

Akashi segera memperbaiki raut wajahnya, dan mengangguk. "Selamat sore, Shintarou-sensei."

Setelah dokter Midorima dan perawatnya pergi dari ruangan, serta menutup pintunya, tidak ada lagi orang yang masuk kedalam ruang rawat Akashi hingga keesokkan harinya. Hal yang biasa bagi Akashi. Ia tidak rewel dengan pelayanan rumah sakit, ia juga tidak mengeluh akan kondisinya, yang lebih penting lagi ia sudah tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan pelawat seorang pun.

Sudah satu minggu Akashi dirawat di rumah sakit afiliasi Universitas Tokyo, dan sudah satu minggu pula Akashi tidak pernah kedatangan tamu untuk melawatnya. Akashi tidak heran, selain ayah dan rekan-rekannya di Kyoto, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu dengan kondisi Akashi. Ibunya telah lama meninggal dunia, Akashi adalah anak tunggal, dan ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Hingga Akashi yakin, sampai ia keluar dari rumah sakit pun sang ayah—satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa—tidak akan pernah menjenguknya.

Lalu, untuk apa ayahnya itu memindahkan dirinya kesini? Sungguh. Lebih baik ia berada di Kyoto. Paling tidak, rekan-rekannya mungkin akan berkunjung sesekali. Mungkin, Reo akan dengan senang hati mengupaskan apel untuknya, atau Kotarou akan berceloteh panjang lebar sambil mengagumi infusan Akashi, atau Eikichi akan membawakannya makanan walau pada akhirnya ia akan memakannya sendiri. Apapun, kelihatannya hal tadi terasa lebih baik dibandingkan tidur sepanjang hari sambil bermain Shogi, membaca buku, atau menonton TV. Tiga pilihan mutlak tanpa opsi keempat.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Akashi bermimpi tentang mendiang ibunya, Shiori. Di dalam mimpi itu ia melihat Shiori tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut. Ibunya mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan. Lalu, ibunya mengupaskan apel dan melon untuknya. Memasakkan bubur dan kudapan favoritnya. Bahkan ibunya berjaga tepat disampingnya hingga pulas tertidur.

Dalam mimpi itu, Shiori memanggil namanya dengan lembut, dan berkata untuk tidak membenci suami Shiori yang merupakan ayah kandung Akashi Seijuurou. Ibunya yang cantik dan lembut itu bercerita betapa sesungguhnya mereka sangat menyayangi dirinya, dan berdoa agar anaknya lekas sembuh. Terakhir, ibunya yang sangat ia cintai mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan penuh sayang, kemudian berubah menjadi setitik cahaya, dan terbang meninggalkan Akashi.

Sontak pemuda berambut merah itu bangun dari mimpinya. Tadi merupakan sebuah mimpi yang terasa _sangat_ nyata bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan hangatnya kecupan sang ibu di puncak kepalanya. Perasaan Akashi menjadi campur aduk hingga ia tidak bisa kembali tidur dengan batuk yang sesekali terus terdengar hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, ketika Akashi bangun, ia sadar kalau hari ini ia terlambat bangun pagi. Saat ia melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia bangun sesiang ini adalah ketika ia sakit bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika ibunya saat itu masih berada di sampingnya. Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda berambut merah itu memang sudah divonis dokter mengidap penyakit asma sejak masih kecil. Namun dengan perawatan yang tepat seharusnya pengidap asma dapat sembuh saat beranjak dewasa. Itu yang Akashi kira. Ibunya selalu merawat Akashi dengan kasih sayang hingga beliau wafat pada saat Akashi menginjak kelas lima. Sejak saat itu, secara berangsur-angsur, Akashi semakin jarang sakit. Akashi berpikir mungkin ia sudah sembuh total dari penyakitnya itu, namun kejadian minggu lalu meluluh-lantahkan pemikirannya.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu diketuk, para perawat datang untuk membantu Akashi membersihkan diri serta mengganti seprai ranjangnya. Kedua perawat yang datang pagi itu seperti biasa, sangat ramah pada Akashi. Ia membiarkan kedua perawat itu mengganti pakaiannya sambil bergosip, kegiatan yang lumrah terjadi setiap pagi selama satu minggu terakhir. Namun, entah mengapa Akashi pagi itu merasa muak.

Pukul 07.30, perawat lainnya datang. Perawat itu membawakan Akashi sarapan dan obat. Alih-alih memakannya, ia hanya memandang nampan makannya yang berisi nasi tim, sup miso, sayur acar rebus, telur rebus, ikan kukus, dan sebuah jeruk. Tak berselera. Lagi-lagi Akashi merasa muak tanpa alasan. Ia lalu memainkan makanannya dengan sumpit—merasa enggan memakan makanannya—hingga bosan dan meletakkannya begitu saja. Iris merahnya melirik obat di samping nampan, ia mengambilnya lalu menyobek bungkusnya, dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mengambil isinya, dan menyembunyikannya di dalam laci atas _nightstand_ yang terletak tepat disamping ranjangnya.

Saat perawat lainnya hendak mengambil nampan makan, alisnya bertaut menjadi satu sambil menatap nampan makan Akashi. "Apa kau memakannya, Akashi-san?" ujarnya sopan.

Akashi mengangguk pelan, "ya. Tapi nafsu makanku tiba-tiba saja hilang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya." Tambahnya dengan seulas senyum.

Sang perawat menghela nafas pasrah. "Mau bagaimana lagi, paling tidak kau meminum obatnya." Perawat itu segera membereskan alat-alat makan beserta bungkus obat Akashi, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa curiga.

Tidak lama berselang setelah perawat mengambil nampan makannya, dokter Midorima beserta perawat asistennya masuk. Hari ini sang dokter memakai kemeja sewarna dengan mata Akashi. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan jas dokternya yang berwarna putih. Di saku kanan bawah jasnya, menyembul sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih yang merupakan _lucky item_ ramalan Oha Asa.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi." Sapa sang dokter seperti biasa, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Akashi termenung beberapa saat menatap sang dokter, menggantung jawabannya. "... memuakkan," pada akhirnya satu kata itu berhasil lolos dari mulutnya.

Dokter Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan santai. "Begitu," komentarnya singkat tanpa memusingkan jawaban pasiennya. "Bisakah kita mulai pemeriksaannya?"

Akashi mengangguk, lalu menegapkan postur tubuhnya. Dokter Midorima memasang stetoskopnya, membuka sedikit ikatan tali pakaian pasien Akashi, dan meletakkan stetoskopnya di dada Akashi. Selama beberapa saat dokter Midorima memindah-mindahkan letak stetoskopnya, sebelum menarik benda dingin bundar itu menjauh.

Sang dokter berbicara sangat pelan pada perawat saat perawat itu menyerahkan bundelan kertas berlapis papan dada pada sang dokter. Sementara sang dokter berkutat mencatat sesuatu diatas kertas, sang perawat menghubungi interkom, dan berbicara sejenak.

"Aku mendapat laporan bahwa makanmu buruk, Akashi."

Akashi yang sedang membetulkan kembali ikatan pakaiannya sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa dokter muda itu mengetahuinya. Akashi diam tak menjawab, berusaha terlihat tenang seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu, obat batukmu tidak baik dikonsumsi saat lambung dalam keadaan kosong." Imbuh sang dokter. Saat itu Akashi bersyukur tidak memakan obatnya. "Berapa banyak kau makan pagi ini?" lanjut dokter Midorima berusaha mengintrogasi.

Akashi berusaha memikirkan jawabannya dengan tenang, ia menghitung berapa kira-kira jumlah aman untuk meminum obat. "Tidak banyak, hanya tiga sendok." Jawab Akashi lancar, "jangan khawatir. Aku benar-benar memakannya." Untuk efek yang meyakinkan, Akashi menatap kedua bola mata hijau milik dokter Midorima lurus.

Dokter Midorima membalas tatapan Akashi, dan berasumsi bahwa pasiennya ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba ketukan pelan terdengar dari arah pintu, kemudian seorang perawat lain muncul sambil mendorong sebuah kursi roda.

Akashi melirik kursi roda di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan ganjil. "Untuk apa kursi roda itu, Shintarou-sensei?"

"Untuk membawamu berjalan-jalan hari ini."

Akashi tertegun. Sungguh, ini merupakan kejutan di hari yang memuakkan. Sudah lama ia tidak keluar dari ruangan ini, bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana letak ruangannya ini berada. "Jalan-jalan, huh?" tanya Akashi sedikit heran.

"Ya. Sepertinya kau membutuhkan suasana baru," jawab dokter Midorima sambil mengarahkan para perawat untuk membantu Akashi turun dari ranjangnya. "Kita tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di luar, kondisimu sebenarnya belum cukup kuat untuk keluar di bulan Maret. Tapi sepertinya kau sangat membutuhkan jalan-jalan. Kebetulan matahari hari ini juga bagus." Tambah sang dokter panjang lebar.

Akashi tidak menolak ketika para perawat memindahkan tubuhnya beserta tabung infusnya ke atas kursi roda. Sang dokter bahkan membantu menyampirkan jaket rajut Akashi di pundaknya, sementara perawat lain menutupi kaki Akashi dengan selimut. Sekarang Akashi sudah siap untuk pergi keluar.

Dokter Midorima memerintahkan perawatnya untuk membereskan ranjang Akashi, dan kembali bersiaga di pos masing-masing. Ia berkata bahwa ia sendiri lah yang akan mengantar Akashi jalan-jalan. Maka, dokter dan pasien itu keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan para perawat di dalam.

Kursi roda bergulir di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang riuh-rendah. Pemandangan khas rumah sakit tersaji di pelupuk mata Akashi; pintu-pintu ruang opname berjejer sepanjang koridor tak berujung, perawat dan dokter yang hilir mudik seperti dikejar setoran rentenir sambil membawa pasien, para penyedia layanan kebersihan berdiri di sudut koridor sambil mendorong ember dan gagang pel mereka masing-masing, serta tak ketinggalan, gerombolan pelawat yang menjenguk entah sanak saudara ataupun teman mereka. Sesekali dokter Midorima mendapat kucuran salam basi dari para staff ataupun titipan pesan singkat dan tanda tangan instan, yang direspon sang dokter dengan cepat dan lugas. Hah, siapa sangka ternyata tugas seorang dokter tidak hanya mendengarkan nadi pasien dari ujung stetoskop.

Mereka menikung kira-kira tiga blok setelah kamar Akashi, menuju sebuah sudut dimana terdapat _lift_ berukuran besar. Cukup besar untuk menjejalkan dua atau tiga buah ranjang dorong. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, _lift_ membawa mereka hingga lantai dasar, dimana suasana disana jauh lebih heboh dari lantai ruang rawat inap kelas VVIP. Kursi berjejer berisi antrean manusia, para staff bertugas dibalik bilik masing-masing, dan, oh—astaga—kedua badam merah Akashi baru saja menangkap pasien kecelakaan lalu lintas yang sedang dilarikan menuju instalasi gawat darurat—dengan kondisi pasien masih lengkap dengan darah yang bercucuran segar—serta pendamping pasien yang terluka ringan mengiringi sambil tersedu.

Akashi melirik dokter Midorima dari pantulan kaca di dinding, wajahnya masih menunjukkan keseriusan seperti biasa tanpa ada niatan untuk melemparkan percakapan sebagai pemecah keheningan mereka berdua. Maka Akashi kembali memfokuskan matanya kedepan, dan merilekskan tubuhnya di atas kursi roda hingga sang dokter selesai membawanya entah kemana.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di pekarangan bagian tengah rumah sakit. Akashi mengerinyit ketika udara dingin langsung menusuk tulangnya. Yah, selama ini Akashi selalu alergi dengan udara dingin. Tidak heran cuaca di awal bulan Maret masih membuatnya kedinginan. Akashi terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Sudah kuduga, cuaca bulan Maret masih terlalu dingin untukmu." Ucap dokter Midorima.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" timpal Akashi saat batuknya sudah mereda.

"Pada taraf ini kau lebih membutuhkan jalan-jalan dibandingkan dengan hanya berbaring terus diatas ranjang," dokter muda itu melanjutkan mendorong kursi roda Akashi menuju bagian dalam taman. "Walau kau tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di luar."

Akashi tidak menimpali kalimat sang dokter, dan lebih memilih untuk mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, meredam getaran dingin yang menjalar. Sang dokter menghentikan kursi roda Akashi dibawah pohon sakura yang kuncupnya mulai bersemi. Bagi dokter Midorima tempat itu sangat cocok untuk Akashi, dahannya teduh sementara sinar mentari pagi yang hangat dapat menerobos melalui cela-cela dedaunan. Dengan begini Akashi dapat berjemur, dan menghangatkan diri. Akashi sendiri tidak protes, baginya ini memang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan harus terbujur kaku diatas ranjang.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berpakaian seragam perawat berlari menghampiri mereka, nafasnya tersenggal akibat pacuan kedua kakinya. "Midorima-sensei!" panggilnya sambil mengatur nafas. "Anda dibutuhkan di ruang 105! Kondisi Miyaji-san memburuk!"

Sontak dokter Midorima kaget, Miyaji-san juga merupakan pasien tanggung jawabnya. "Akashi, kau tunggulah disini sebentar! Nanti aku akan menjemputmu." Akashi mengangguk singkat, kemudian dokter Midorima dan perawat tadi pun meninggalkannya sendiri.

Akashi menarik nafas hingga paru-parunya terisi penuh oleh oksigen. Sudah lama Akashi tidak menghirup udara sebebas ini, tanpa bantuan masker dan tabung oksigen, serta tanpa bau karbol khas rumah sakit. Ya, walaupun ini masih berada di area rumah sakit, namun di tempatnya berada saat ini adalah alam terbuka. Tentu saja tidak ada bau zat kimia aerosol tersebar disini, semuanya bersih dan alami. Kemudian batuk kembali melanda Akashi, sepertinya butuh sedikit penyesuaian lagi sebelum dirinya benar-benar terbiasa dengan udara bebas.

Akashi mengamati kedua permukaan tangannya yang tertelungkup. Saat itulah Akashi menyadari ada bayang-bayang dedaunan dari pohon yang terbias diatas kulitnya. Bayangan itu seolah menari, cahaya mentari yang menyentuh kulitnya tidak terasa panas berhubung ini baru sekitar pukul sembilan. Akashi mengerjapkan kepalan kedua tangannya beberapa kali, kemudian membolak-balik tangannya. Rasanya hangat menentramkan, jauh lebih hangat daripada balutan selimut pada kakinya. Kemudian Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, menengadah menghadap langit. Langit biru, awan putih dengan garis keperakan diantaranya. Tidak begitu cerah namun entah mengapa hal ini justru membuatnya merasa tenang. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang manik merah di kedua bola matanya. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam—pelan-pelan—terus hingga rongga dadanya penuh tanpa terbatuk, lalu ia menghembuskannya begitu saja. Akashi kembali mengulanginya. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa bosan dan muak yang ia rasakan pagi ini menguap seiring hembusan nafasnya.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Akashi terbuka, menunjukan sepasang rubi yang kembali bersinar. Sudut bibirnya naik beberapa derajat, sebuah senyuman lembut muncul di wajahnya. Sekarang ia merasa lebih baik walau tidak sepenuhnya baik. Paling tidak perasaannya jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan tadi pagi.

Kemudian, tanpa Akashi ketahui sebuah bola basket berguling di tanah hingga menabrak kursi rodanya dan berhenti di tempat. Debuman halus terngiang saat benda bundar itu mencium metal kursi rodanya. Akashi pun memalingkan wajah dari langit hanya untuk melirik suara apa yang ia dengar barusan. _Bola basket?_ pikir Akashi keheranan. Satu tangannya berpegangan erat pada sandaran lengan kursi roda saat tubuhnya merunduk hendak mengambil benda bundar di dekat kakinya, ia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, dan... berhasil! Kini ia bisa kembali duduk seperti semula dengan bola basket di genggamannya. Akashi melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari tahu darimana bola ini berasal. Sejauh yang ia lihat tidak ada lapangan basket di sekitar sini.

"Ma—maaf," sebuah suara muncul tiba-tiba. Akashi menoleh menghadap ke arah suara itu berasal, dan menemukan seorang anak kecil berambut sewarna langit tengah meremas bajunya dengan kedua tangan. Dari sudut pandang Akashi, umur anak ini tidak akan lebih dari lima tahun. "Anu...," anak itu menunduk, kedua tangannya masih meremas baju yang ia kenakan hingga terlihat kusut. Canggung? Gugup? Mungkin keduanya.

Seulas senyuman tipis dilontarkan Akashi, "milikmu?" tanyanya lembut sambil menyerahkan bola basket di tangannya.

Anak itu mengangguk pelan, tangannya terulur untuk meraih bola, meninggalkan jejak kusut di bajunya. "Terima kasih!" serunya lantang. Sepertinya anak itu sudah tidak sekaku tadi.

"Sama-sama." Balas Akashi. Si anak tersenyum manis. "Siapa namamu? Sedang apa kau disini dengan bola basket?" lanjut Akashi sedikit penasaran.

Dengan polos si anak berseru, "Kuroko Tetsuya!" dengan mata yang berkilau penuh semangat dan wajah tenang—jika tidak ingin dikatakan datar. "Kata Sensei, Kagami-kun sedang sakit sehabis jatuh dari tangga saat berkelahi dengan Aomine-kun. Kami semua datang kemarin untuk menjenguk, tapi Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun terlihat tidak senang. Mungkin mereka marah atau sakit, kaki mereka penuh kain seperti mumi." Ungkap anak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini panjang lebar. "Makanya, hari ini, sepulang dari TK aku kembali kesini bersama Mama untuk memberikan bola basket supaya mereka kembali tersenyum." Akashi kembali tersenyum mendengar cerita polos dari anak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagaimana cara mereka bermain basket jika keadaan mereka sendiri berbalut perban dan gips? "Kakak sendiri sedang apa sendirian disini? Apa Kakak sedang sakit?" lanjut, sekarang giliran Kuroko yang bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Akashi, "dokter bilang aku sedang sakit."

Mulut Kuroko membulat. "Kakak sakit di sebelah mana? Apa Kaki Kakak juga penuh kain seperti Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menunduk, memperhatikan kaki Akashi yang tertutup selimut.

Dengan sabar Akashi menjawab, "tidak, kakiku tidak apa-apa. Kakiku baik-baik saja."

Kuroko kembali menatap mata Akashi dengan serius. "Kaki kakak tidak sakit? Lalu Kakak sakit apa?"

Akashi berpikir sejenak, mencoba memikirkan jawaban. Ia ragu anak seusia Kuroko mengerti apa itu asma. "Ada sesuatu yang lemah di dalam dadaku sehingga aku sulit bernafas." Aku Akashi kemudian.

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, "aku juga pernah mengalaminya! Ada ingus di hidungku hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Akashi tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi. "Ya, sedikit mirip dengan flu. Bedanya hidungku tidak ada ingusnya."

Mata Kuroko berkilau seperti baru mendengar sesuatu yang menakjubkan saat wajahnya berekspresi datar. "Hebat," ucapnya lebih ke arah pujian. "Aku tidak suka saat Mama memencet hidungku agar ingusku keluar."

Sesaat setelah Kuroko mengemukakan kekagumannya akan penyakit Akashi, seorang wanita setengah baya datang menghampiri sambil meneriakan nama Tetsuya. Kuroko yang namanya disebut refleks berbalik menghadap asal suara, dengan nada riang tapi datar ia berseru, "Mama!"

Wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat lega menemukan anaknya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibu Kuroko berlari mendekat, dipeluk, dan diciumnya Kuroko dengan sayang, untuk sesaat mereka mengobrol berdua seperti, '_kemana saja kau pergi? Mama sangat khawatir_,' dan sebagainya. Beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu berdiri sambil menggandeng sebelah tangan Kuroko. Wanita itu menyondongkan badannya ke arah depan; membungkuk memberi salam. "Terima kasih telah menjaga putraku, maaf jika dia telah membuat Anda repot." Ucapnya sopan. Sekarang Akashi tahu darimana tingkah sopan Kuroko Tetsuya berasal.

"Tidak, justru Tetsuya-lah yang telah menemaniku." Jawab Akashi sambil setengah membungkuk.

Wanita di depannya tersenyum, dan berkata dengan lembut, "ayo Tetsuya, beri salam dan ucapan terima kasih pada Kakak ini. Kita masih harus pergi ke tempat Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun."

Bocah lima tahun itu mengangguk. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, ia membungkuk. Satu tangannya masih mengapit bola basketnya erat-erat. "Aku harus pergi dulu. Terima kasih, Kakak."

Akashi pun tersenyum dan membiarkan mereka berdua pergi. Mata Akashi masih menatap kepergian mereka hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun, saat tangan Akashi hendak memutar roda kursinya untuk beranjak dari sana sebuah suara berseru nyaring, "Kaka—k!"

Akashi membatalkan niatnya, dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang anak kecil, usianya tidak lebih dari lima tahun, dengan rambut dan manik biru sewarna langit berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Kakinya yang kecil nan pendek berderap dengan tempo yang cepat. "Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Anak yang memiliki nama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu mendekati Akashi, kedua tangannya diletakkan di lutut Akashi seperti ingin menggapainya, sedangkan matanya berbinar-binar walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tidak banyak berubah. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi kemudian.

Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian tangannya merogoh saku celananya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah permen loli bulat berwarna-warni, lalu diletakannya permen itu di telapak tangan Akashi. "Ini untuk Kakak. Semoga lekas sembuh!" ucapnya riang diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terukir sempurna di bibirnya.

Akashi tersenyum, kali ini senyuman yang sangat tulus dari hatinya. Selama satu minggu lebih ia terkapar di rumah sakit, baru kali ini ada orang yang menyemangatinya untuk lekas sembuh. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Saat dokter Midorima kembali menjemput Akashi, sang pasien sedang tersenyum memandangi sebuah permen loli. Sadar akan kehadiran seseorang, Akashi lalu menyimpan loli pemberian Kuroko di saku jaket rajutnya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Akashi. Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke dalam." Ucap sang dokter veteran.

Tanpa Akashi sadari, senyuman di bibirnya masih berbekas. "Ya. Baiklah, Shintarou-sensei."

Dokter Midorima kembali mendorong kursi roda Akashi menuju bagian dalam rumah sakit. Ia tidak henti-hentinya memandangi Akashi dengan heran. "Apakah sesuatu yang bagus telah terjadi saat aku tidak ada, Akashi?"

"Hmm...," yang ditanyai hanya menggantung jawabannya cukup lama. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja... raut wajahmu jauh lebih rileks dari sebelumnya." Yah, sepertinya sang dokter menghindari kata _ceria_ atau _bahagia_ untuk pasiennya ini.

"Menurutmu begitu, Shintarou-sensei?"

"Dilihat dari kacamataku," jawab sang dokter santai. Satu tangan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Tanpa bisa terlihat oleh dokter Midorima, Akashi kembali melengkungkan seulas senyum. "Kira-kira. Anggap saja begitu." Timpal Akashi tidak ingin membicarakan kejadian tadi lebih lanjut.

Dokter Midorima menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. _Mungkin privasi_; pikirnya. Tanpa mengungkit-ungkit rasa penasarannya, ia terus mendorong kursi roda Akashi. Biarlah Akashi bahagia dengan pikirannya sendiri, lagipula ide membawa Akashi jalan-jalan memang bertujuan untuk mengubah _mood_ Akashi yang jelek tadi pagi.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Halo! Saya disini menumpang _post_ fanfiksi abal buatan saya, niatnya mau bikin Akashi yang penyakitan dan _desperate_ di awal sampai _fall into depravity_ gitu tapi kok rasanya OOC sekali. Akashi tak mungkin begitu. Makanya belok jadi Akashi yang penyakitan dan kesepian dan bosan sampai muak rasanya.

Keseluruhan saya pribadi menilai fanfiksi ini membosankan untuk dibaca, tapi itulah esensinya! Itulah pesan yang ingin saya sampaikan! Itulah yang Akashi rasakan saat mendekam di rumah sakit. Dan saya mencoba membuatnya bangkit di akhir cerita, tapi kelihatannya gagal juga... *nangis*

Yang mengejutkan adalah, saya mengetik fanfiksi ini dengan mengalir lancar tanpa bermaksud ada unsur M/M atau bromance di dalamnya. Karya _pure_ kegiatan seorang pasien rawat inap rumah sakit. Namun, setelah saya baca ulang kok _hints_ MidoAka dan AkaKuro... menclok disana-sini ya? *pundung merasa gagal*

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia membaca sampai sini. Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima dengan lapang hati demi memperbaiki tulisan saya kedepannya. :)


End file.
